


If We Were A Movie

by RoseAmaranth



Series: IronStrange Countdown to Christmas [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Fluff, Hallmark Movies, IronStrange, M/M, countdown to christmas, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Stephen likes watching Hallmark Christmas movies.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: IronStrange Countdown to Christmas [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558807
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	If We Were A Movie

**Author's Note:**

> **IronStrange Countdown to Christmas – Day 14: Hallmark Christmas Movies**

One of the best things about Christmas, in Stephen's opinion, was that the Hallmark movie channel played cute little rom-com Christmas movies all month long. They were always ridiculous and cheesy, but he loved them regardless of critical opinion. Or even Wong's aggravated groan when he found Stephen munching on ice cream one year and watching a cute little coffee shop movie where the main guy was brought together with a pretty girl just in time to take her home for the holiday to meet his family. It was unrealistic and ridiculous, but again, he didn't care. And he said as much to Wong when his friend tried to tease him the next day.

They always made him feel warm and fuzzy, which was nice when his job was so taxing on him. It was nice to sit down and lose himself in a simple little love story during the holiday season. It started probably when he was a young boy because his mother was always watching them while she made dinner or folding laundry. He would often sit with her and watch too, trying to understand the characters on screen and why his mother enjoyed them so much.

As a college student, bogged down with work and barely surviving on coffee and Easy Mac, he found himself once again watching Hallmark Christmas movies. At first, his roommates teased him, but soon they were all spending an hour or two a day sitting down and watching what Sarah and Jason got up to during the holiday, cheering on Logan as he contemplated asking Clara to marry him on Christmas, and crying real tears when Julie's puppy died the day before Christmas, only for Hank to pop up to surprise her with a new puppy in hand. It was all really stupid stuff, but it was a perfect distraction from the stress of school and the depression of being away from their families. 

Med School left him with less time to watch, though he made sure to catch one or two when he could. He always called his mom to discuss whichever one he watched lately, laughing at the ridiculous plots and not mentioning how much they missed each other. She often teased him that he watched so many of those movies, his life would turn out like a Hallmark movie. 

And then she died. It was unexpected, as was the death of his father. The fatal accident of his brother. Stephen buried himself in work and medicine, not letting himself become distracted for a second. In his apartment, far too nice and big for a single man, he would sit in his armchair, glass of whiskey in hand, and stare out over the city. He would drink and remember the last words he spoke to his loved ones (the particularly nasty ones to his brother; the lack of words with his father), the final moments he spent with them. He turned cold. Hard. Unmoving. No lover could break through to him, so they passed like ships in the night.

Christine was always different. She never put up with his shit. She got him to laugh and smile again, though he still refused to let himself thaw completely. And he was still an asshole no matter what. Christine went through a lot with him, including his accident, and he would never be able to make it up to her. But he tried every day because she was his friend and he cared about her. She cared about him. And she never abandoned him, even when he was forced to leave the medical field and into the mystical. 

They never paired well as lovers, even when Stephen lost most of his arrogance and the hard shell he wore back then. She was more like a sister, a warm comfort and a good laugh, but neither of them saw a future together. So they let it be. They shared tea together weekly and she always called with a good story from the ER, or with questions about a certain procedure she would have to perform. It was nice.

He didn't start watching the movies again until he became Sorcerer Supreme. The stress was eating away at him, and he only knew one way to cope. It was hard at first, watching the movies his mother would love, but eventually the good outweighed the bad and he settled back into his routine from college. He still talked to his mother about the movies, even though she couldn't respond anymore, and he was finally happy. Or, well, happier.

Tony Stark was just as egotistical as Stephen expected him to be. Honestly, the man likely believed he was God's gift to humanity, and Stephen had enough dealing with egos. Christine laughed for a solid three minutes after he griped and complained about Tony Stark, tears in her eyes. Then she reached out and squeezed his wrist, smiling up at him in that way she did when she knew something he didn't.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” As she always did, she didn't answer. Only sipped her tea and told him about her week. The inventor billionaire douchebag popped around the Sanctum every once in a while, scoping out Stephen and his world from what he could tell. It was natural the lead Avenger would be there snooping around, a recruitment invite surely to come along after, but would it kill him to at least _ask_ Stephen before showing up? Maybe ask for a demonstration or a tour instead of opening the refrigerator with the demon housed inside or letting loose thousands of little slugs who loved to eat magic things?

The man was infuriating. Wong seemed to agree with Christine that this situation was funny rather than obnoxious, chuckling and wandering away whenever Stephen griped about Tony touching things he shouldn't for the millionth time.

“One day, you'll understand.” 

“Whatcha watching?” Stephen sighed and shifted away from the place Tony plopped into, glancing from the screen to Stephen. He was in the middle of one of his movies and he hated to be interrupted; especially by Tony Stark.

“A movie.” A groan, loud and unnecessary, erupted from next to him. He refused to look over at the man. Refused to indulge him in whatever game he was playing or ridiculous idea he had.

“Uh-huh. I gathered that. But what is it called? What's it about?” His breath came out in a short rush and he shifted in his seat.

“It's about this girl who breaks her ankle while practicing her ice skating routine for the Christmas show and her budding romance with the annoying ice cleaner guy who keeps teasing her. So far she's thrown a scrub brush at him.” He tried to settle back into the movie, follow Tara's exasperation at the charming smile the ice cleaner guy was wearing, but Tony was scooting closer and being really distracting. His cologne was strong and bothering Stephen's nose. His breathing was too loud- too close. 

He might as well give up now.

“Did you need something?” Boots were slipped off, Tony curling his feet under him and leaning back on the couch. Stephen realized the man looked exhausted.

“Nah. I wanted to get away from work for a while. You mind if I watch too?” Well, he wasn't going to be the asshole who made a sleepy Tony Stark leave. 

“Fine, but be quiet. Okay?” Tony promised and snuggled down into the couch to watch, offering up conversation with the characters like Stephen and his friends used to do in college. Stephen relaxed into the moment, half following the story and half waiting to see what Tony said next.

He startled when Tony fell against him, snoring softly and dead to the world. Without the big mouth and bigger ego, Stephen could admit the man was rather handsome. And he was, for once, enjoying the man's company. He eased Tony to the side so he was more comfortable and magicked a blanket to cover him with so he wasn't cold. At least no one could call Stephen a bad host.

(He woke the next morning to Wong shaking his head and laughing. Stephen checked his phone after grumbling unkindly at Wong and nearly choked on his tea at the picture he received: Tony laid on the couch as Stephen had him, and then Stephen laying on him sleeping soundly. It was _cute_ and nothing close to what it looked like. Damn it, Wong!)

After that December, Tony and Stephen finally started becoming friends. They bickered constantly, but it was more playful than it used to be, Stephen taking the bite off his words more and more. Tony was still a walking disaster in the Sanctum, touching things he shouldn't and interrupting Stephen's meditations constantly. But, Stephen was finding himself less and less bothered by it all. In fact, he was at the point where he was nearly waiting for Tony to drop by, scampering to the door like an excited puppy. 

(Wong's words, by the way, not Stephen's. He was _not_ a puppy.)

The next time December came, Stephen was hiding a bit of a crush on the admittedly striking man. Tony was not only gorgeous, but he was ridiculously intelligent. Stephen was a pretty smart guy himself and Tony just blew him out of the water. It got them in competitive rows all the time, Stephen's blood spiking with adrenaline whenever they got to debating. It was like a drug in his veins, and he was falling dangerously fast.

He had a mug of cocoa in hand when Tony dropped onto the couch this time, sporting a gray sweater that just made Tony look so dashing. He quickly drowned that thought in a large swallow of cocoa. Tony accepted a mug Stephen brought to him (with magic, which never failed to please the man of science. Kind of similar to a child, actually.) and nodded towards the television. Eyes a shade similar to thick golden honey in sunshine turned towards him, melting Stephen down further than he thought was possible.

“What are we watching this time, Spock?” There was an affectionate smile tacked on the end of the question that squeezed Stephen's heart and tightened his rib cage. He was not going to survive this new wave of emotions that arose whenever Tony joined him.

“It's a movie about...a doctor. He's a cold man, blocked off from the world from the hard life he's lived, and only worried about his next big accomplishment. And then he meets this gorgeous businesswoman who pulls him out of that and shows him that Christmas isn't so bad. And neither is love.” And he wasn't lying. The movies were oddly specific like that. He couldn't help but think back to when his mother said his life would turn into a Hallmark movie. Seemed like it was kind of true, weirdly enough.

Tony shuffled a bit closer, sipping his cocoa and smiling up at Stephen with those big brown eyes crinkling at the edges, and Stephen casually moved his arm behind Tony to rest on the couch. The man seemed a bit surprised, but then he smiled wider and turned away quickly, curling his knees to his chest and leaning back against Stephen's arm. They sat in comfortable silence, Tony remarking every once in a while but otherwise watching along with Stephen. Well, Stephen was only half-watching now, his thoughts and senses occupied with Tony.

The heat of his body– so close and yet so far. The scent of spice and musk tickling Stephen's nose and inviting him closer. The stutter of his heart and the flutter of the butterflies in his stomach as he held his breath and basked in the warm glow of these growing emotions. Everything paled in comparison to all of it; to this man next to him. And Stephen was just as bad as every lovesick character in the movies he loved so much. It was disgusting, but he didn't mind.

It was kind of nice, if not a bit terrifying for him. When was the last time he felt anything close to this about someone else? Not even Christine (when they were together) made him this stupidly happy and warm. Leave it to Tony Stark to be the one to bring Stephen down. To raise him to the clouds and make him finally see what all the fuss was about. 

“Why do these characters always dance around their feelings? Just tell them how you feel! He clearly likes her. She clearly likes him. Why is it always so complicated?” Stephen shrugged, though he now had something of an idea as to why.

“Maybe he's afraid she won't like him. I mean, he's kind of an asshole to her.” Tony leaned back on Stephen's arm, turning his gaze to Stephen and stealing his breath away. Horribly cliché. 

“I don't think he's so bad, but maybe I'm not the best one to ask. I tend to fall for assholes. Especially really handsome ones who can meet me shot for verbal shot.” Stephen snorted softly and went back to watching the movie, smiling when Tony poked his side and leaned his head on Stephen's shoulder. They watched the movie in comfortable silence, falling asleep before they could catch the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Is there anyone who doesn't like to watch one of these movies? As cheesy as they are, I just love them! Nothing like a cute little holiday movie to get you in your feels! Xx


End file.
